walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (TV Series)/Terminus
The following is a list of all the different extras who represented the unnamed background survivors in Terminus. *'A note to the editor': If there is an error, such as more than one entry for the same person, or incorrect images under one entry, please leave a message on the talk page for discussion before making major changes. Thank you! Several credited minor characters who are unnamed include: Broadcasting Woman, Terminus Resident 1, Terminus Butcher, Terminus Butcher 2, Terminus Guard Survivor #1 Summer Williams Houck as Terminus Resident 2. *A - Observes Rick and the others when they come into the building, where they are searched for weapons. *No Sanctuary - Seen, in the first flashback, shaking in fear as she is locked in the train cart. Extra1 (A).png|"A" Resident 2 flashback.png|"No Sanctuary" Summer Williams Houck (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #2 Joe Foley *A - Seen working with others, watches Rick and the others be searched for weapons, later points his gun at Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne. *No Sanctuary - Seen setting Glenn down at feeding trough. Extra4 (A).png|"A" Extra4a (A).png|"A" Extra4 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #3 Keith Matlock *A - Seen carrying a box, later points his gun at Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne. Rick notices him wearing Glenn's riot gear. Extra8 (A).png|"A" Survivor #4 Elizabeth Sellbock (Deceased) *A - Seen by Rick sitting down at a picnic table, wearing Daryl's poncho. When Rick takes Alex hostage, she stands up and stares at Rick. Later seen when Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl are cornered by the Terminus residents, this woman, without the poncho, can be seen crouching by a building with her gun. Extra9 (A).png|"A" Poncho girl seated.png Poncho girl crouched.png Survivor #5 James Rodney Sims *A - Seen by Rick looking through Bob's orange backpack. When Rick takes Alex hostage, this survivor stands up and stares at him. *No Sanctuary - Seen dragging Bob after they throw a tear gas grenade into the train cart. Extra5 (A).png|"A" JRS-NoSanctuary.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #6 Bill Banks *A - Seen working with others, watches Rick and the others be searched for weapons. *No Sanctuary - Seen setting Daryl down with a another resident later walks away. Extra3 (A).png|"A" Extra19 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" DreadlockTerminusResident.PNG|"No Sanctuary" DreadlockTerminusResident1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #7 Middle-Aged African-American resident *A - Seen sitting down at table, later stands up and points gun at Rick. Extra7 (A).png|"A" Survivor #8 Older Terminus resident *A - Shoots at the group, leading them to the train cart. Extra6 (A).png|"A" TerminusExtra2 (A).PNG|"A" Survivor #9 Philip Dido as Terminus Resident *A - Shoots at Rick's group and killed Alex. Extra10 (A).png|"A" Survivor #10 Michael Morrison as Terminus Guard with hat *A - Points gun at Rick's group through outer Terminus fence. Extra12 (A).png|"A" Survivor #11 Female Terminus resident *A - Points gun at Rick's group through outer Terminus fence. Extra14 (A).png|"A" Survivor #12 Terminus resident with beanie *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. Extra15 (A).png|"A" Survivor #13 Caucasian Terminus resident *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. *No Sanctuary - Seen helping another Terminus Resident drag Rick after they throw a tear gas grenade into the "A" box car. Extra13 (A).png|"A" Extra1 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot3.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusResident1-PigTroth.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #14 Garrett Hammond *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. *No Sanctuary - Extra16 (A).png|"A" Survivor #15 Young female Terminus resident *A - Seen on Terminus rooftop beside Gareth when Rick and the others are surrounded. *No Sanctuary - Seen killing walkers at Terminus fence with others. Extra17 (A).png|"A" Terminus extra (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #16 Terminus resident with yellow hat *No Sanctuary - Seen killing walkers at fence with others. Terminus extra6 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #17 Middle-Aged female Terminus resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Takes out walkers with spear through fence, later seen being devoured by walkers as Carol walks by. Extra5 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Extra5a (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusResidentDevoured.png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #18 Patrick Williams as Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - After clearing Rick's train car out with tear gas, he grabs and restrains Rick, then brings him to the pig troth to be knocked out. PatrickWilliams-Terminus.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Terminus extra4 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Extra2 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot3.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #19 African-American female resident *No Sanctuary - Helps restrain Bob and sets him down at the pig troth. Termite-4.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #20 Young bearded resident *No Sanctuary - Helps restrain Bob and sets him down at the pig troth. Termite-5.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusResident-PigTroth.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #21 Young resident in beige jacket *No Sanctuary - Helps restrain Daryl and sets him down at the pig troth. Termite-2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #22 Greg Rementer *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra9 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #23 African-American resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra10 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #24 Young female Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra11 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #25 Young African American Female Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra12 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #26 Young African American male Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra13 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #27 Aaron Kirschnick as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen lying on the ground trying to get away from walkers, later devoured face first. Extra8 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Termite-Bitten.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #28 Middle age Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen running when Terminus is breached with another woman. Extra6 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusRunningExtras.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #29 Young Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen running when Terminus is breached with another man. Terminus woman blur.png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusRunningExtras.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #30 Middle Aged Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen shooting walkers, later killed by Carol Extra7 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusGuy-Sniped.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #31 Roof top resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Shot multiple times by Carol. Termite-1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusMan-Shot.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #32 Aaron Tarver as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra14 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" AaronTarver-NS.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-Deaths.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #33 Preston Baker as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra15 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Preston4-NS.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Preston.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-Deaths.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #34 Chuck Steak as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra16 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" ChuckSteak1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" ChuckSteak2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-Deaths.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #35 Duke Jackson as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra17 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Duke.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Duke1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-Deaths.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #36 Chris Critter Antonucci as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra18 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" ChrisCritter.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusMan1-Stabbed.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #37 Jennifer Badger as Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra20 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" JenniferBadger.PNG|"No Sanctuary" JenniferBadger1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-Deaths.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Termite-3.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusWoman-Bit.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #39 Older Terminus Resident (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Shot in the chest by Rick. Termite-7.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #40 Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Shot briefly running on the rooftop with Gareth before he is shot at. Termite-6.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #41 Zac Nichols as Young Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen in both flashbacks, shaking in fear, locked in the train cart. TerminusThenResident1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Extra21 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusThenResident.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #42 Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen running past a man being eaten with another woman. Extra22 (No Sanctuary).png Survivor #43 Terminus Resident *No Sanctuary - Seen running past a man being eaten with another man. Extra23 (No Sanctuary).png Captive #1 African-American Captive (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Had throat slit by Terminus butchers. Terminus captive3 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" African American Terminus Person.JPG Captive #2 Young Terminus Captive (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Had throat slit by Terminus butchers. Terminus captive 2.png|"No Sanctuary" Captive #3 Michael Morrison (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Had throat slit by Terminus butchers. Terminus captive 1.png|"No Sanctuary" Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Terminus Category:Background Characters Category:Season 4 Characters